Sonic the Chaos Breaker
by TimeTransistor
Summary: After a 3 year Hiatus, Sonic and the crew are called upon once again to save the world. Only this time, Sonic could make or break the mission.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic The Hedgehog. Not your average woodland creature. Due to unexplainable happenings, he is blessed with supersonic speeds, and the ability to synchronize his energies with mythical stones called Chaos Emeralds. Using their power, he has been able to thwart the evil of an evil genius called Dr Eggman, also known as Dr Ivo Robotnik in Mobius Reckoning.

The fight went along as normal, Sonic always winning, meeting new friends, and even seeing new worlds.

But this childish story will succumb to a more serious- and deadly- standing.

Now, three years after the fall of the Black Arms, and Shadow's rise to good, something changes. A new darkness seems to feed on the world.

And this is how true heroes are made.

Morning time in Station Square. The Flood had destroyed many buildings, but they rebuilt the town in a surprisingly short time. Thanks to Sonic and his friends, the process was sped up.

Sonic himself, having needed some relaxation, lays on the beach where Tails crashed the Tornado a few years back. His emerald green eyes scan the sky. He was still kind of shaky since the last time he really looked at the sky. That time, a bunch of big aliens fell from it and attacked!

He heard footsteps, and his ears twitched as he turned. He smiled warmly. "Hey Tails. Good to see you." Tails, donning the goggles from the air board tournament, smiled back. "Back at ya, Sonic!" He sat down next to his friend, and they talked like they hadn't for years. "So, Sonic... what do you plan to do now?" Tails said. Sonic shrugged. "Keep on living? Like they say, no such thing as fate for those who speed." He said, winking.

Tails grinned as his phone rang. "You've got a cell phone?" Sonic says with a smirk. "Thought you hated those things?" Tails shrugged and answered with a "Hey hey!"

After a moment, his face grew dark. "He did WHAT?" Sonic blinked. "What is it?" Tails looked at sonic and sighed. "Eggman. He's back on the Ark. And this time, he has all the Emeralds."

So, what happens next? No idea. This is only my first story.

I'll update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow was at the main base for GUN, the military organization of Earth. "Shadow the Hedgehog, your comrade Sonic is already inside of the rocket, preparing to make a full frontal assault on the base. Here are your briefings for-" Shadow glared at the man talking. "Shut your mouth. Just tell me how many guns I can take."

Sonic looked out the window, the reflections of his friends blurred. He remembered asking Knuckles to go, but Knuckled politely refused. "Sorry, Blue. I'm going to hold the fort here. You go kick butt like you always have." Rouge, naturally, was nowhere to be found, and neither were the Chaotix. It was Sonic, Tails, and Shadow. Several soldiers were to go as well, but Sonic and Shadow knew they could take the place together.

Shadow looked over at Sonic as he entered and a sudden chill fell over him. Sonic looked over. "What's up, Shad?" Shadow shook his head. "Just a chill. Pre mission willies." Sonic chuckled. "You? Get the willies? Please. You're more fearless than anyone here." Shadow shook his head. "Not as fearless as you think, old friend."

Tails' mission was to stay on the shuttle and hide it, keeping their ride home intact in case something went awry. "Sonic... are you sure you want me to stay here? I can help!" Sonic looked at his old friend and grinned. "Believe me, you don't want to be there when we blow the place. Besides, you designed the shuttle! You're the most qualified to pilot it." Shadow nodded. "You'll be fine. We'll all be fine. Just keep your head on your shoulders and out of you-" LAUNCH IN TEE MINUS TEN- A loud rumble- NINE - EIGHT - SEVEN - SIX - FIVE - FOUR - THREE - TWO - ONE - BLAST OFF!!

The shuttle lifted off and made it's way to the Ark. Sonic then got a chill. "Here goes somethin...

The shuttle then landed on a nearby asteroid. Shadow, naturally holstered his guns and gear. Sonic cracked his knuckles and stretched. "You boys hold the fort" Sonic said with a grin "Me and Shadow will take care of the big fish!" At that, they dashed off, leaving a trail of dust into the transport ship.

The transport ship docked into the ship docks. Sonic and Shadow hopped out, as the door opened, revealing an all to familiar figure. "AH. Nice to see you both." Eggman stepped out, grinning. "Shall we dance?"

Sonic grinned. "This time, there's no escape!" Shadow pulled the action on his pistol and aimed. "No more diabolical plans for you!" Eggman laughed as two shorter shadows appeared behind him. "This time... I don't fight alone!"


End file.
